


Uzumaki Namekaze

by BeyondAllMight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, no full on smutt just some things here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondAllMight/pseuds/BeyondAllMight
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto





	Uzumaki Namekaze

A few months have passed after the 4th Great Ninja War, and villages have stopped attacking each other. The era of peace was at hand. There were fewer missions that caused most ninjas to retire and live mundane lives.

There was also a change in a vital leaf ninja.

Sasuke had just arrived from the village he was in, and Tsunade called the other from team 7 to join him in the Hokage's office. Kakashi and Sakura had shown up as soon as an ANBU let them know he had come back, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Naruto? Didn't you call for him as you did us?" Sakura asked, wondering where her exuberant comrade was.

"No-" Tsunade responded before trying to explain.

"Why?" Sakura asked, cutting off the Hokage.

"He's been acting differently lately, which is why I have a mission for you," Tsunade said, explaining the reasoning behind the mission.

"What is it?"Sasuke asked, curious as to what was capable of changing Konoha's sunshine boy.

"I need you to watch him and see what he does I want to know why he has been acting out of character." The Hokage said, telling them what their mission consisted of.

"How exactly do we do that?" Kakashi asked, having noticed how much his student had changed.

"There is a Jutsu that can turn you into animals." She said as he handed Kakashi a scroll.

"How about we just ask him?" Sakura offered.

"He could lie to us. You should know he tends to put others before himself." Kakashi commented.

"Screw that I'm just asking him, but don't worry, I won't tell him about your little scheme." The pinkette said as she walked out of the office.

"Kakashi and Sasuke, please turn into something and find out what's going on." The Sannin said as she massaged her temples.

The two ninjas left the office and tried to set up a game plan so that Naruto could take them in.

Sakura quickly ran over to Naruto's apartment to talk to him before the others managed to get Naruto to take them in. She knew Naruto better than the other two teammates. Honestly, there were only a certain few that knew what was going on with him, and if anyone other than his close friends found out, he could be considered a traitor.

Sakura knocked on Naruto's apartment and attacked him with a hug and kiss on the lips when he opened the door. They had been for lack of a better word, lovers before Sasuke came back, but old habits die hard. 

"Naruto-kun~ You need to be careful, Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, and Sasuke have noticed your change in attitude," Sakura said with her arms around his neck.

"So, you came to warn me?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course! I don't want you to get in trouble!" She said with a pout when he let go and took her hands off his neck.

"How's your fiance doing?" Naruto asked, leaning on the door frame.

"He's fine. Tsunade has given Kakashi and Sasuke a mission, and they will be shadowing you when they come back." She told him as she ran her index finger down his chest.

"Thanks. If that's all, you can leave. I'm busy so-." He said as he stepped into his place and began to close his door.

"Karin and I fixed it!" She commented, cutting him off, as she stepped into his apartment.

"You're joking?" He asked flabbergasted while watching her make herself comfortable on the couch.

"Nope. We managed to recreate the missing parts; all it needs is your 'signature.'" She replied, looking back at him with a smirk.

"I hope Shiromari co-operates with me." He replied worriedly as he ran his finger through his hair.

"He will! But I can't wait until everything is done!" She said as he sat down next to her.

"You're not coming with me, Sakura." He said in a solemn voice as she snuggled into him.

"You're going to need a medical ninja and fuinjutsu user, remember I can use the Strength of a Hundred Seal." She stated with a shit-eating grin he could hear.

"So you would leave Konoha? What about Sasuke?" He challenged as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Once you get everything in order I will help you, Sasuke doesn't need to know anything right now." She said as she stood up after giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You are just adding to my stress. You know that, right?" He said with a chuckle. 'She may have saved me before, but now she will be my ruin.' He thought to himself.

"I'm just trying to help. Plus, I'm going to cook. You can't keep on eating instant ramen." She said as she walked over to the kitchen.

"Fine." He said as he watched her get a pot and pan from the cabinets and turned on the stove.

"Go shower. You need a break from studying." She ordered while taking food out of the refrigerator to cook.

"Yeah. Yeah. Thanks, Sakura, I appreciate all you've been doing for me." He mumbled before walking away to take a shower. 

***

Kakashi had decided against turning into a stray and turned into a sparrow to listen to what was going on from the outside. He watched the moment Naruto and Sakura shared when he opened the door. He flew to a window that was cracked open so that he could listen to what his students were talking about.

Sakura had been head over heels for Sasuke for so long that finding out his two students had been intimate for so long was a surprise. He was glad that he at least managed to find out a few things. 

One, Naruto had just been absorbed in his studies to achieve something that had nothing to do with Konoha.

Two, Sakura was working with Karin, which meant that they were working with Orochimaru. 

Three, whatever Naruto was doing, there were probably other people in the village that knew what he was up to.


End file.
